Sin límites
by VkLord
Summary: Una suave lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los cristales del taxi, Londres lloraba en silencio o eso es lo que John Watson pensaba mientras intentaba concentrarse únicamente en ese sonido cadencioso, evitando así pensar hacia donde se dirigía. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Sherlock Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. Es puro entretenimiento.

**N/A:** Uhm... no creo que os guste pero esto es lo que salió (T_T)... Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Sherlock Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street".

oOo

"_Sin límites_"

Una suave lluvia repiqueteaba sobre los cristales del taxi, Londres lloraba en silencio o eso es lo que John Watson pensaba mientras intentaba concentrarse únicamente en ese sonido cadencioso, evitando así pensar hacia donde se dirigía.

El taxi paró. John parecía que no se había dado cuenta, permanecía con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y fue un carraspeo por parte del taxista lo que le hizo regresar de donde quiera que su mente se hubiera refugiado. Miró un momento por la ventana y observó aquella puerta de metal y cristal, y tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda antes de salir del taxi. No había podido evitar estar nervioso, su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad de aquel edificio y pese a la lluvia su caminar era lento.

En la entrada, un sombrío vestíbulo le daba la bienvenida. Una señorita a su izquierda hablaba pesadamente sobre el tiempo mientras confirmaba su tarjeta de visita. John contestaba cortésmente mientras su vista vagaba por los carteles de las paredes, que intentaban mostrar la mejor cara de la situación en la que se encontraban y no pudo evitar resoplar. Aquello hizo que el guarda de la entrada lo mirara con preocupación. John de verdad intentó no fijarse mucho en ese descomunal hombre que se interponía en la puerta de acceso al pasillo, pero es que aquel le hacía sentir realmente pequeño.

La puerta se abrió con un pitido más que irritante y John anduvo lentamente por el pasillo como el que se adentra por un espeso bosque, con cuidado. Sus manos apretadas con tanta fuerza, que sus escasas uñas le dejaban un pequeño daño en la piel; tomando fuerzas, juntando el valor necesario para lo que se iba a encontrar allí. Pese a todo, al llegar a la puerta numero 22 sus piernas no quisieron seguir avanzando.

Su mente viajó inevitablemente a aquel día, en que todo cambió y del que apenas había transcurrido un mes. Un mes sin experimentos en la cocina, un mes sin desorden en su vida, un mes sin cambios bruscos de humor, sin pequeñas disputas por la leche de la nevera y sin partes humanas en esta. Un mes de inmenso silencio y de noches eternas, un mes sin música, ni disparos, ni gritos berrinchudos. Un mes de preparar té para dos. Un mes de buscar su presencia en cada rincón de la casa. Un mes sin risas. Un mes sin Sherlock Holmes.

Recuerda vagamente haberlo visto aquel día en el salón violín en mano, aunque por más que lo intenta no recuerda que melodía sonaba. Solo recuerda como al escucharle que se colocaba su abrigo, dejó de tocar para girarse y decirle con algo de pesar en su voz "Adiós John, espero no se te haga eterno". Aquellas palabras circulaban constantemente por su mente, sin descanso, una y otra vez intentado buscar algo escondido en ellas. Aquel día no pensó más que en "Por dios, sabes que necesitamos el dinero…" y sin más se fue a trabajar. Si por un segundo hubiera pensado que algo no iba bien, jamás habría abandonado el apartamento. Si él hubiera estado allí, tal vez ahora la situación sería una muy distinta, una con algo de esperanza.

Aquel día en la clínica se convirtió rápidamente en dos, por la falta de personal debido a la gripe estacional. Regresaba a su piso prácticamente exhausto y con un móvil sin batería en el abrigo. Recuerda el gran peso que se formó en su estómago cuando al llegar el taxi a la calle Baker, vio una ambulancia parada en frente del Speedy; ese peso que en ningún momento abandonó su cuerpo, ese que no le dejaba alimentarse, ese que no le dejaba en ocasiones ni respirar.

Y es que cuando alguien recibe la noticia, de que la persona que conforma el centro de tu vida ha sufrido un derrame cerebral, nada vuelve a ser igual.

John entró en la habitación como lo había hecho cada día a la misma hora desde que la señora Hudson encontrara a Sherlock en aquella extraña posición, con el cuello exageradamente volteado a la derecha y con la vista perdida. Cuanto tiempo estuvo así, era difícil de saber. Aquel día cuando John consiguió recargar su móvil, tenía un único mensaje de Sherlock, que le mandó apenas dos horas después de que abandonara el apartamento.

_Necesitaremos más leche John-SH_

Le resultaba extraño no poder estar en aquel sitio más que unas horas al día. Mycroft se había encargado de buscar para Sherlock los mejores especialistas, aunque no entendía la decisión de mantenerlo ingresado en aquel sanatorio. Le quedaba realmente lejos del apartamento, y tenía un régimen de visitas muy estricto. Además de que odiaba la fama que tenía, pues allí era donde se destinaban aquellos casos que quedaban desahuciados.

Mycroft había llevado personalmente los informes médicos de Sherlock a Baker Street ante la enorme insistencia de John. Algo en su interior se removió cuando vio a John sentado en su sofá, lucía como recién levantado aunque era ya cerca del medio día y permanecía con la mirada perdida en el sofá de Sherlock. Le tendió aquella carpeta amarilla interponiéndola ante sus ojos y John tardó demasiado para su gusto en reaccionar. Apenas si estuvo unos minutos allí, pues en cuando John miró en contenido pudo ver en su rostro como toda esperanza se desvanecía. Esperaba sinceramente no tener que consolarlo, aquello no entraba dentro de sus habilidades sociales así que abandonó el apartamento sin decir una sola palabra. Aunque no pudo evitar que hasta él llegara el inconfundible sonido de alguien rompiendo a llorar.

La habitación era algo antigua, los muebles al menos tendrían treinta años, por no hablar de la cama, en la que un hombre del tamaño de Sherlock apenas si cabía en ella. Estaba pintada en un verde suave, con un bonito cuadro de lo que parecía ser una dama en un jardín en el cual John refugiaba su mirada; pues el ver a su amigo allí tendido, con los ojos cerrados y rodeado de maquinas que evidenciaban la fortaleza de su corazón le provocaba un enorme vacío en su alma.

−Buenos días Sherlock−su voz era un susurro apenas audible, como cada día había cogido aquella incómoda silla de hierro y la había acercado a la cama para poder tomar a Sherlock de la mano mientras le contaba cosas sin importancia, algún estúpido caso en la clínica como cuando aquel niño berrinchudo había decidido que su nariz era un buen lugar para esconder su pequeño soldadito de plástico, y como regresó al día siguiente con el mismo soldado pero en el otro agujero de su nariz… ¡Dios, si aquello no era amor que venga Dios y lo vea! Pero hoy era distinto, John no dijo nada durante muchos minutos, tanto que al final tuvo que mirar su reloj para constatar que aún le quedaba tiempo de visita.

−Sherlock… yo…−carraspeó ligeramente− sabes que yo no soy bueno con estas cosas… yo… lo siento mucho Sherlock. Siento no haber estado ahí cuando todo paso…− un ligero temblor en su voz le delataba al borde de las lágrimas− yo…necesito que vuelvas Sherlock. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es levantarme cada día y decir buenos días a la nada? O preparar dos tazas de té, o buscarte inconscientemente por todas partes. ¡Si hasta creo que escucho tu violín por las noches! Yo…− paró un segundo para recomponerse – te extraño tanto Sherlock− sus dedos trazando círculos sobre la suave piel de su mano− y sabes, lo malo es que nunca te dije lo importante que eras en mi vida, aunque claro tu eres el gran Sherlock Holmes, seguro que lo sabías… te debo tanto…y ahora estoy tan solo−ya no podía frenar por más tiempo las lágrimas y permaneció en silencio hasta que el tiempo de visita se terminó− Voy a dejar Baker Street una temporada, tengo que hacerlo espero que lo entiendas…

oOo

Cuando John abandonó la habitación, lo hizo sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho habría visto como dos pequeñas lágrimas abandonaban los ojos de Sherlock, para morir en la almohada que sujetaba su cabeza.

Todo se había complicado demasiado, nada había sido lo suficientemente rápido, jamás consideró que la situación se alargara tanto pero claro su hermano solo estaba rodeado de idiotas incapaces de cumplir unas sencillas ordenes. Tenía que haber sido él el que organizaba todo el operativo, pero claro en ese caso se delataría a sí mismo.

Llevaba un mes viviendo prácticamente en su palacio mental, analizando a cada persona que entraba a su habitación. Había catalogado a diecisiete personas por su voz, sexo, actividad, movimiento a su alrededor, con el sonido de sus pasos obtenía una ligera idea del peso aproximado de cada uno… un total de cuatro enfermeras, tres auxiliares, cinco médicos dos de ellos en prácticas, tres limpiadores y dos guardas de seguridad. Conocía sus nombres, sus edades y había catalogado cualquier dato de interés de sus vidas, no necesitaba conocer sus caras.

Sabía perfectamente que exactamente veinte minutos después de que la auxiliar más parlanchina del mundo, que no paraba de insistir en lo guapo que se podía ver una persona en su situación y que tenía una especie de fetiche con los rizos de su cabeza; exactamente veinte minutos y podía escuchar unos pasos atravesando con pesar el pasillo, unos en los que la pierna izquierda apoyaba con más fuerza que la derecha y esperaba sinceramente no tener que escuchar esos pasos ayudados por un bastón nunca más, unos pasos que se detenían en su puerta largos minutos antes de entrar.

El rincón de John en su palacio mental se había adornado con estúpidas historias, a las que acudía sin poder evitarlo y le ayudaban a pasar el día. En él había catalogado al menos diez tipo de risas de John, la sincera, la triste, la nerviosa, la vergonzosa… pero había una que no conseguía catalogar, una que no paraba de repetir una y otra vez en su palacio mental y resonaba incluso en el resto de habitaciones… y de verdad que estaba deseando acabar con aquel caso, para poder ver la expresión de John al reírse de aquella manera, aquella que le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Al día siguiente John no acudió a verlo, ni el resto de la semana. Y lejos de sentir pesar por aquello Sherlock se sintió realmente emocionado, pues aquello provocó un cambio en las rutinas a su alrededor. Y no precisamente el hecho de que la auxiliar, _¿Amy?,_ hubiera comenzado a decirle que lamentaba que su novio no hubiera regresado y le besara pegajosamente en la frente, ¡no!, se refiere al hecho de que uno de los mozos de la limpieza, había comenzado a rondar por su habitación, perdiendo demasiado tiempo en observarle e incluso podía escuchar como pasaba las hojas de su historia clínica una y otra vez, _¡por favor aquella historia no podía tener más de diez páginas y ese hombre las miraba una y otra vez! ¿Acaso era incapaz de retener esa información?, ¿¡se estaba enfrentando a un tonto o qué!?_

El día en que todo acabó, fue un pequeño caos. Entrada la madrugada, el pequeño dispositivo de vigilancia que Mycroft había colocado en aquel estúpido oso de peluche dio la alarma cuando James Monroe, el mozo de la limpieza comenzó a inyectar algo en la vía intravenosa del brazo de Sherlock. Sherlock no pudo hacer nada, prácticamente estaba inconsciente e incapaz de notar nada más allá de cierto nivel de movimiento a su alrededor. Y es que siempre se escapa algo, algo que en principio parece insignificante y su mente lo desecha sin miramientos. Aquella tarde, antes de irse la auxiliar Amy, le acarició el cabello y cuando creyó que iba a darle el beso diario le susurró al oído mientras una pequeña aguja atravesaba la piel de su hombro _"No te preocupes cariño, que pronto te sentirás mejor… ssssh ya está no vas a sentir nada cielo"_. El efecto de aquel sedante fue tan drástico, y estaba tan mal medido en relación a su peso que el efecto le duró más de veinte horas.

Al recobrar la consciencia se negó a abrir los ojos, había estado más de un mes con ellos cerrados y seguro sería algo doloroso. Prestó atención al resto de sus sentidos para catalogar esa presencia a su alrededor. No le costó mucho, pues la colonia de Mycroft era la más empalagosa que ninguno a su alrededor pudiera usar jamás y también la más cara.

−Se que estas despierto, ¿podrías dejar de ser infantil?−Sherlock entreabrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrar la habitación en penumbras, pese a ello a su vista le costó mucho adaptarse. Mycroft estaba sentado en una silla a su derecha ese gran bulto no podía ser otra cosa y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír− ¡En serio Sherlock! ¡Casi te matan!

− ¿Qué es eso hermano?− su voz no fue más que un ronco sonido, la garganta le dolía mucho y su cuerpo se negaba todavía a moverse− ¿Acaso son sentimientos?

Mycroft se levantó de su silla y comenzó a andar por la habitación airado, no podía creer lo que se había complicado todo, un mes era demasiado tiempo jamás lo planearon bien. De pronto cesó su caminar y se apoyó a los pies de la cama.

− ¡Nunca más, me has oído! ¡Nunca más permitiré que te pongas en peligro de esta manera tan estúpida! Desde luego estúpida, habríamos podido coger a ese estúpido ángel de la muerte de mil maneras estúpidas distintas−demasiados estúpidos juntos en una oración pensó Sherlock, su hermano parecía realmente afectado...

−Pero…en ninguna de esas maneras habríamos podido coger a su cómplice, Amy – al recordar a esa mujer intentó levantar su brazo para limpiarse donde cada día había recibido un beso de ella, pero su brazo aún laxo le cayó de una forma extraña sobre su cuerpo. Le iba a costar mucho recobrar su estado físico.

−De verdad te ves fatal hermanito… voy a mandar un par de especialistas para que te ayuden a recobrar el control de tu cuerpo− Mycroft se dirigía hacia la salida mientras hablaba –por cierto, ¿qué piensas contarle a John?

_¡Mierda, John!_

oOo

Había necesitado dos largas semanas para recobrar un adecuado estado físico con el que afrontar su reencuentro con John.

En el momento en que el plan tomó forma, John iba a ser una pieza clave para que todo pareciera real, eso había sido más bien idea de Mycroft pero Sherlock en ningún momento dijo nada en contra. Era totalmente lógico, ¿quien se creería algo así, si nadie de su entorno se veía afligido por él? Además de que aparte de John, solo recibió la visita de Lestrade en tres ocasiones, en las que no dijo nada y abandonó la habitación en escasos minutos. Parecía como si solo fuera allí para ver por sus propios ojos que aquello era real.

Sherlock subió en silencio al apartamento, esperando obtener una buena reacción por parte de John. De hecho podía incluso asegurar que su amistad se había reforzado ante tal eventualidad. Abrió la puerta del apartamento para encontrarse únicamente silencio y oscuridad. John no estaba allí y observando ligeramente por encima podía decir que no lo había estado en varias semanas.

Cogió su móvil y le mandó un mensaje, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para que volviera a casa.

_¿Olvidaste la leche John?-SH_

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón y lo observo todo un momento. Pudo sentir el vacío que había en aquella estancia solo por el hecho de que John no había estado allí en mucho tiempo. He intentó hacer algo, en lo que no era bueno, ponerse en la situación del otro. Imaginó por un momento que todo aquello le hubiera ocurrido a John y pudo sentir como un gran peso se formaba en su estómago, uno que pudo catalogar como miedo. _¿Sintió John miedo?_ Lo imaginó tendido en una cama de hospital, rodeado de tubos y aparatos de monitoreo, y se imaginó a sí mismo mirándolo sin esperanza_, ¿podría él haber acudido cada día a contarle cosas, sabiendo que allí ya no estaba su amigo, si no un transporte vacío?, ¿habría sido él capaz de sujetar su mano, cada día durante dos horas? _

No se percató el momento en que John subió desesperado las escaleras de acceso al apartamento, ni en cómo la puerta golpeó violentamente contra la pared al abrirse. Ni en como John se dejaba caer en sus piernas, claramente temblando y gritando una y otra vez "¿¡Es que tú no entiendes de limites!?". El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en su John enfermo y agonizante en una cama de hospital y no pudo más que dejar que aquel pesar se expresara de la forma más humana posible, llorando.

Cuando una mano se posó sobre su cara y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas consiguió salir de su estado, y enfocar al hombre que tenía delante de él. John también estaba llorando, aunque sonreía en una mezcla extraña, algo a catalogar más tarde, porque ahora solo quedaba una cosa…

− John...yo... ¡Perdóname!− pronunciar aquello hizo que nuevas lagrimas desbordaran sus ojos, y se aferró con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de John y pronto sintió como John lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

−Existen límites Sherlock, existen límites…

oOo

**N/A: **Buenas que me dicen, ¿les gustó la historia? (*.*)

La he escrito súper-rápidamente porque me apunté a este reto a última hora, espero que no haya quedado muy rara.

Siento si al principio se los hice pasar mal, aunque mentiría si dijera que no fue mi intención.

¡Se aceptan reviews! (n.n)

En serio si te gustó, ¿por qué no decírmelo?

Muchos besos Lord.


End file.
